


Egg Time

by Pinepickled



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage References, Breeding Kink, Discord prompts, Eggs, M/M, Smut, i wrote this on burn out and can't bring myself to edit, light voeyerism, so no edit we die like lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Diavolo has little hidden surprises in his cock.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Egg Time

Lucifer panted as he bolted from one hallway to the next, fearing the dark magic approaching behind him. He cursed his own carelessness for daring to let his guard down in front of the demon lord at this time. Of course, of  _ course _ just when he and Diavolo were about to take their slow romance to the next level, Diavolo's rut had to hit. The sharp growl behind him only served to remind Lucifer of the fact that the demon chasing him was doing so for one purpose and one purpose only.

Diavolo was going to fuck him full and breed him like it was all he was good for.

Lucifer had, of course, done due research into the sexual habits of royal demons- Diavolo had specifically requested he do so, in fact. Demons with status and strength on the level of Diavolo had access to all of the succubi in the Devildom, countless broodmares should they feel so inclined to produce an heir, and had the authority to make any demon drop to their knees and present. It seemed Diavolo had decided Lucifer would be his partner for this round- and Lucifer wasn't sure he could object at this point. 

He needed to cease his musings as Diavolo neared, crashing through the halls with little grace and much speed. Lucifer instinctively knew he couldn't outrun him, so he really shouldn't have been surprised when an iron grip latched onto his arm and  _ pulled. _ Lucifer couldn't even let loose a terrified scream before he was pulled flush against Diavolo's chest, broad wings wrapping around him both as an embrace and a trap. Lucifer opened his mouth, maybe to beg, maybe to cry, but Diavolo simply smirked down at him and two thick, gold tipped fingers shoved their way into his mouth. Lucifer moaned around , ears going pink at the unbidden action- but something more pressing concerned him.

Something hard, unbelievably big, and  _ insistent _ was poking at his stomach

Lucifer tried to squirm away, turning his head from the Demon Lord's, but it only annoyed Diavolo. A low growl sounded right next to Lucifer's ear, and then sharp fangs settled right on Lucifer's neck. The fallen angel's breath hitched, and he let out an involuntary mewl as a warm, wet tongue ran over the sensitive skin. Diavolo purred at the small sound, tugging Lucifer even closer and subsequently pressing his hard length into the smaller demons body.

The thing about Diavolo, at this moment, was that he was gigantic. Diavolo's public demon form was already large on it's own, but now that he'd forgone the polite demon form for his more natural one, Diavolo easily towered over him- and his cock was not spared. Lucifer was sure it would break him- as long as his forearm and a little more thick, no doubt hiding it's own tricks and surprises that most demons had. Lucifer shivered at the thought.

A large hand grabbed one of his ass cheeks, and Lucifer yelped. Diavolo's sharp claws tore easily through the RAD uniforms fabric, exposing Lucifer's pale skin to the cold air and anyone who would happen to be walking through the hallway. Diavolo made quick work of tearing the rest of the offending clothing around Lucifer's ass, and made a pleased purr as he now groped Lucifer's ass freely. Lucifer was so close to the Demon Lord that every sound Diavolo made sent tremors through the smaller demon, paired with the strong musk of his rut, Lucifer's head was turning foggy swiftly.

"The room is prepared, my lord." A familiar voice says, and Lucifer nearly screams. When did Barbatos get here? Diavolo paid no heed to Lucifer's panic- or maybe he had noticed, and wanted to make it worse. Lucifer, regardless, couldn't fathom what spurred Diavolo into lifting Lucifer clean off the ground through his grip on Lucifer's ass alone, and then spread. Lucifer frantically pat Diavolo's shoulder, making pleading eyes to the Lord, but Diavolo only cooed as he spread Lucifer's firm skin to expose the clenching hole to Barbatos. In this position, Lucifer couldn't see Barbatos' expression, but it didn't really matter.

"Very good, my lord. You've chosen an excellent mate this time around. I suggest introducing him to the residence before breeding." The demon butler said matter of factly, and Lucifer flushed from his ears to his chest. Curse Barbatos and his stupid poker face.

Diavolo began walking, not once letting his hands wander from where they were groping his ass. Lucifer let out a startled moan as a finger brushed past his hole, and Diavolo chuckled. Lucifer had to admit that this was doing something to him- the way Diavolo barely used his strength to pick Lucifer up, the insistent hands that groped and pulled at his ass, the soft cooing- maybe it was the scent Diavolo was giving off. Maybe his brain was tricking him so he would be a good little broodmare for Diavolo.

And who could fight against their own mind? Certainly not Lucifer.

Lucifer yelped as he was unceremoniously dumped onto a bed, and looked at Diavolo with confusion. The Demon lord had locked the door behind them, and was now standing cross armed at the foot of the bed. 

"Do you like it?" He asked, voice a deep rumble. Lucifer tilted his head, he didn't know what Diavolo was referring to, but... Barbatos had said something about preparing a room.... Lucifer looked around slowly, keeping a terrified moan from escaping his lips.

The bed was done up with pillows piled on the headboard, soft sheets laid perfectly only interrupted by where Lucifer was sitting. The nightstand had one big bottle of lube as the centerpiece, surrounded by various aphrodisiacs that Lucifer vaguely remembered from Asmodeus raving about them for their high potency, a few toys put on display there as well, and... oil? Lucifer felt utterly lost looking at them, but smiled and nodded all the same. Diavolo grinned back at him, mouth full of fangs, and Lucifer fought back a flinch.

The fallen angel's gaze wandered furthur, and zeroed in on a series of metal loops in the wall. Feeling dread rise in the pit of his stomach, Lucifer's eyes wandered to the closed basket a little ways off. Silk ribbons in gold, black, and red were neatly placed on the top. Lucifer, despite his horror, felt his cock give a twitch at the sight. Lucifer flushed once more, quickly averting his eyes, only to fall onto something equally bad. 

Lucifer had seen these contraptions back in the day, and dimly remembered how they worked- though it brought no comfort. There were three holes, one big one in the middle and two smaller ones on either side of it. Lucifer's head would goin the big one, his wrists in the ones next to it, and he'd be completely helpless to the whims of whatever demon who came along felt so inclined to act on.

Lucifer yelped as he felt slick begin to dribble out of his hole, and cursed stupid demon biology. Of course his body decided now to react to Diavolo, and based on the prince's pleased rumble, he had noticed.

"So does my little jewel like that one?" He said, molten-gold eyes twinkling. Lucifer's face froze. He didn't want to upset Diavolo into doing something rash by saying 'no', but he didn't want the demon to get any ideas. 

"Uhm.. i'm just curious." Lucifer said nervously, hoping that would be enough to stave off the demon for now. Diavolo only nodded thoughtfully, and Lucifer scanned the rest of the room.

There was some sort of contraption near the door, looking a little like the bench Beelzebub used to lift weights but... reversed? It had wrist restraints near the head, and a cushion around half way down. Lucifer tilted his head, a bit disturbed by the contraption, but figured he should at least know what it is. He glanced at Diavolo, and the demon needed no further prompting.

"It's a breeding bench. In case you need a little help." He said airily, and Lucifer must have made quite an expression because Diavolo chuckled softly.

"You don't need to use any of these, Lucifer. They're here for you to enjoy, not fear." He said, making a comforting purr. Lucifer managed to relax a little after that reassurance, nodding slowly.

Diavolo, apparently satisfied he'd seen the entire room, began approaching Lucifer with wings fanned out, horns standing tall on his head.

"On your back."

Lucifer instantly obeys, the look in Diavolo's molten eyes sending shivers up his spine. He wasn't opposed, per se, to spending this time with the demon. Diavolo was handsome in all rights, and kind, and patient.... fuck, Lucifer was smitten. He could hear Mammon teasing him now.

Oh, did the poor little peacock not fly away when the wolf chased him? I can't begin to wonder why....

Diavolo crawled onto the bed and slowly, ever so slowly over Lucifer until the fallen amgels entire view was of the Demon Lord, and a warm hand came to settle over his throat.

Lucifer melted in his grip, and Diavolo cooed soft praise. Another warm hand came to rub at Lucifer's thigh, dragging down the tattered remains of his pants with an amused expression. Lucifer couldn't look away from Diavolo's dark gold eyes, and briefly spared a thought to the possibility of being put under a glamour, but it was unlikely. His breath hitched when the pants finally came off, and Diavolo leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"There we go... now don't get to excited there." He said, amused as his eyes met Lucifer's hard cock. "I'm not quite in the mood to make a proper fuck toy of this ass just yet, so..."

Lucifer barely had time to register what Diavolo was doing, too stuck on being made into the Demon Lord's fuck toy, so he moaned when a wet heat engulfed his cock entirely.

Lucifer could only mewl helplessly as the Demon Lord assaulted his cock, wet warmth swirling around the base and then Diavolo hummed and Lucifer came down his throat embarrassingly fast. Diavolo grinned, and then set on sucking every last drop of cum from Lucifer's poor cock, making Lucifer twitch and moan from the overstimulation, only able to buck further into Diavolo's mouth. The prince held him fast, leaving no room for mercy as he went down again and again on Lucifer's cock, sucking it in and dragging his sharp fangs across it just so to make Lucifer go crazy. He finally popped off, and looked fondly at the wrecked mess Lucifer had become under him.

"There we go, shh it's alright." He cooed, gently rubbing Lucifer's inner thigh as the fallen angel came down from his orgasm. Once LUcifer was bale to meet Diavolo's eyes, the Demon Lord bent down again and Lucifer nearly screamed when something wet tried to wiggle it's way into his tight hole.

Lucifer slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the lewd noises from spilling out, and then yelped when fangs dug into the soft flesh of his thigh.

"No can do, my jewel. Either let me hear you, or I just tie you up and get this over with." He threatens, and Lucifer slowly removes the hand from his mouth. Diavolo was treating him like he was a cherished being at the moment, and Lucifer wasn't ready to give that up for harsh fucking... yet. The thought of Diavolo binding him until Lucifer was completely helpless and using his hole like a simple toy, no thought to his pleasure or comfort as he drives his cock in again in again.... it appealed to him greatly, showcased by the valiant twitch his cock gave.

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief and pleasure as the tongue made it's way back to his hole, lapping over it a few times before pushing in again. Lucifer moaned freely, and Diavolo rewarded him with a nip to the sensitive flesh around Lucifer's hole, cooing when Lucifer yelped. Diavolo reached forward and began to pump Lucifer's oversensitive cock just as the tongue wormed it's way in for good, and Lucifer jolted from the onslaught of pleasure. One hand pumped his cock while the other joining the tongue in his hole, and Lucifer knew that slick would be dripping down Diavolo's chin right now from the combination of Diavolo's scent and the stimulation.

Struck by an idea, Lucifer hesitantly reached over to the nightstand and picked out a random aphrodisiac,flipping it around to see what it was. "Pretty As A Peach!" was all it said, and Lucifer sighed. It was probably one of those brands that were so famous you were supposed to know it by sight alone, but Lucifer didn't keep up with such drivel. He nudged Diavolo's head with the bottle, and the Demon King left his ministrations at Lucifer's hole to examine it, before nodding enthusiastically. Lucifer hesitated at the reaction, but nevertheless uncorked the bottle.

As soon as the lid came off of the bottle, Lucifer could smell the faint scent of peaches, of course. A faint hint of alcohol was also in there, and Lucifer could feel dormant magic residing in the liquid. Nothing seemed wrong with the bottle at first glance, but something was.... strange.

Lucifer brought it up to his lips, nearly dropping it as Diavolo resumed fucking Lucifer's tight hole with his fingers and tongue, pumping the fallen angels cock faster than before. He tried to get his bearings, panting wetly as he brought the bottle to his lips. Lucifer had just a moment to be confused, before his tongue peeked out and slowly ran over the glass neck, swirling around the top. Just traces of the aphrodisiac hovered there, and Lucifer's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he licked at the bottle again. Just as he brought the bottle to his lips, intent on taking the long, elegant tip of it into his mouth, Lucifer pinched himself and snapped out of it. He internally cursed whatever he'd just gotten into.

It's an aphrodisiac, Lucifer. That's what it's supposed to do Chided a small voice in his head

Lucifer pushed his anxieties aside and took the bottle into his mouth one more, tipping it upward- but no liquid came out? Lucifer pulled the bottle out of his mouth and inspected it, turning it this way and that, hands shaking as Diavolo curled his fingers just right. He brought the bottle to his mouth once more, and gave an experimental suck to the small protrusion at the very top, and nearly choked as the hot fluid shot directly into his mouth. It was sticky and warm, surprisingly so since the bottle felt cool the touch, and Lucifer swallowed it down. 

His body warmed a bit, nothing drastic, but it felt almost akin to drinking alcohol. Perhaps that was the key to the aphrodisiac? Regardless, Lucifer wanted more. Once he'd had that first sip, he found he couldn't stop, sucking lewdly at the small tip of the bottle and relishing as more of the peach flavored syrup shot into his mouth.

It's like swallowing cum, he thought giddily, and then nearly dropped the bottle from the thought. This aphrodisiac was indeed powerful if it could put such a thought into Lucifer's mind, the fallen angel almost put the bottle down out of both respect and fear.

Before he knew it, Lucifer came once more, moaning loudly and rolling his nipples in his hands as he was sent over the edge once more. The bottle lay forgotton at his side as he shivered through it, and Diavolo made a pleased hum as he picked it up.

"I see my jewel liked this one. I'll order more at once." He promised, shifting so that he was kneeling in front of Lucifer. Lucifer only giggled in response, and twisted a little to look at Diavolo's sadly clothed cock. He pouted, looking at Diavolo hopefully, but the Demon Lord only shook his head.

"Not yet, Lucifer. I still need to stretch you out. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?"

Lucifer shook his head, still pouting. He wanted Diavolo's cock now! Wait. Lucifer roughly shook his head, eyeing the bottle Diavolo was twirling in his fingers wearily. He had no clue that aphrodisiacs could be so powerful, and now he was finding out the hard way. All of a sudden, Lucifer felt something warm press against his hole, sliding in without much resistance due to Diavolo's earlier attention, and Lucifer screamed. The overstimulation was one thing, but it was nothing compared to the sensation lancing up his spine, turning his entire body into flame, his cock standing at attention without any prompting what so ever and slick gushed out of his hole and onto the sheets below. Lucifer moaned once, twice, he couldn't contain his pleasure.

"Atta boy. Good, that's right, be a good little mate for me." Diavolo purred, molten eyes glowing gold as he looked down at Lucifer writhing in pleasure, all from just the tip of the aphrodisiac.

Lucifer wailed in pleasure, clenching around the bottle with all his might. He could only scream as more and more of the liquid poured into him, worked it's way into his flesh and set him on fire again and again, making him a needy, whiny whore begging for Diavolo's cock. Diavolo ignored his desperate cries, only taking his other hand to harshly pinch Lucifer's nipple, grinning when Lucifer keened. Lucifer was so far gone, he hadn't even flushed at Diavolo's mate comment. Indeed, Diavolo knew there would soon be a time when Lucifer didn't think twice about claiming the title of Diavolo's mate, but for now...

Diavolo mercilessly thrust the rest of the bottle in, keeping a firm hold on the base and watched, mesmerized as the liquid drained out of the bottle and completely into Lucifer's aching hole. With each ounce that left the bottle, Lucifer moaned louder, begged for Diavolo more desperately, tried to give himself pleasure more and more. He had a pale hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it desperately, but to no avail. Diavolo would have felt bad if he wasn't immensely enjoying Lucifer's pelasured suffering.

Too bad for Lucifer, he'd been unlucky enough to randomly pick one of the few aphrodisiacs that, while making him feel oh so sensitive like he was always about to cum, wouldn't actually let him cum. Diavolo grinned cruelly at the thought, and began thrusting the bottle in and out as Lucifer wailed.

Lucifer sobbed in frustration as nothing came of his efforts, his cock still achingly hard and hole filled so well but to no avail. Diavolo had a firm grip on his nipple still, and was grinning down at him with nothing but fond amusement. Lucifer pouted up at him, and Diavolo returned the look.

"Ah ah, little jewel. No cock for you just yet. You need to take one more of these, can you do it?" He asked, voice that low rumble that was driving Lucifer crazy. He frantically nodded, begging for whatever Diavolo said he needed if it meant he could have his Lords cock a moment sooner. Diavolo chuckled above him, removing the now empty bottle of aphrodisiac and tossing it aside. He instead reached around into the nightstands drawer, holding Lucifer's head in place by his neck to keep him from peeking.

"If you close your eyes and take this like a good little mate, I'll make you cum again." He promised, and when Lucifer immediately obeyed, it did many things to his ego. Such a good little mate, so trusting and pliant, all for him.

Lucifer tightly shut his eyes as soon as Diavolo asked, opening his mouth in anticipation. Something cool and large pressed against his lips. He blindly raised his hands to get a feel for this bottle, and was met with something with ridges, and that grew bigger the further Lucifer felt. His hand finally bumped into Diavolo's, and that's when Diavolo forced the bottle past Lucier's swollen lips, cooing as Lucifer excitedly swirled his tongue over it. Just as Lucifer went to suck the liquid from the tip, Diavolo forced the bottle further down, almost making Lucifer gag as it went into his throat. Lucifer whined, doing so carefully to avoid cutting off his airflow entirely, and Diavolo only cooed in return.

Hesitantly, Lucifer tried to suck the bottle just like that, and nearly screamed when icy liquid shot down his throat. Diavolo left him no time to get used to the strange sensation, and began fucking Lucifer's face with the bottle, mercilessly driving the bottle in again and again, forcing Lucifer to just lay still and take the abuse as tears streamed down his face. With every thrust that sent the bottle deeper into his mouth, more slick gushed from his hole. His cock was leaking precum, so red that Lucifer was sure he'd burst at any time, but no matter how quickly Lucifer pumped his cock, or even how many fingers he tried to fit into his hole and fuck himself with, he just wasn't able to cum.

All too soon, Diavolo pulled the bottle from his mouth, replacing it with his fingers instead.

"Suck." He ordered, and Lucifer weakly obeyed. His voice was hoarse from the constant cries of pleasure and the intense face fucking he'd just endured, so he could only lap at the fingers and weakly suck at them, but Diavolo didn't seem to mind. Lucifer suspected he'd just wanted to see Lucifer take his fingers into his mouth for no real reason.

"You can open your eyes now, my jewel. This is what's next." Diavolo said calmly, smiling down at the wrecked fallen angel. Lucifer's eyes fluttered open, and then widened in surprise as he saw what had just fucked his mouth without mercy.

The 'bottle' was more like a dlido with a place to pour liquid from, and it had a tapered tip with some sort of spike at the end, and deep ridges going all down it until there was a large knot at the base. Lucifer drooled looking at it, blaming his reaction and his cocks excited twitch on the aphrodisiac. Diavolo chuckled fondly, and Lucifer nearly squealed from excitement as Diavolo lined it up to Lucifer's aching hole.

Diavolo gently nudged Lucifer's hole, slowly working the tapered tip of the bottle into that soft, wet heat. Lucifer whined needily, begging Diavolo to push in faster and wreck him already, but Diavolo was in no rush. He knew that once this aphrodisiac kicked in, he wouldn't need to do much work at all. He watched Lucifer carefully, those sinful lips parted as moans fell freely, ruby red eyes rolled back in pleasure. Diavolo could stare at this demon for days on end and never grow tired of what he saw. Perhaps, if this all went well, he would get to do just that some time.

And then it happened. Lucifer's eyes blew wide, and then he screamed, hand pumping his cock faster and faster, desperate begs turning into incoherent babbling- but that was all a mere side affect of what the potion was supposed to do. The Demon Lord watched with cruel amusement as slick gushed from Lucifer's tight hole, and then as icy blue magic spread him open from the inside out. The slick pouring from his hole turned a light blue, and Lucifer cried out in pure pleasure as his hole was spread wider and wider without anything even going inside him.

Diavolo, deciding Lucifer had had enough torture, finally pushed the cock shaped bottle in, watching fondly as Lucifer went wild with every ridge that entered him. Diavolo batted the hand that was furiously pumping his cock away, and replaced it with his own fingers and a little magic that instantly had the fallen angel cumming all over his stomach- but of course, they were just getting started. 

Lucifer wailed from the pleasure as Diavolo drove the bottle inside his hole in earnest, fucking into the smaller demon ridge by ridge and watching with gleeful amusement as Lucifer tried desperately to scoot away from the onslaught and failed, only able to lay there and moan out his pleasure as Diavolo ripped pleasure from his exhausted body, unrelenting as he stretched Lucifer along with the icy magic.

He would need as much help as he could get to take Diavolo's cock and what came after.

When Lucifer came for the fourth time, Diavolo let go of the bottle and simply let Lucifer spasm around it, moans and oversensitive wails like music to his ears. He gently brushed black locks out of the smaller demons face, cooing softly as his own golden eyes met Lucifer's. He bent down to place a tender kiss to his forehead, and finally put Lucifer out of his pleasurable misery and pulled the bottle out. Lucifer was, of course, still extremely hot and bothered from the two very potent aphrodisiacs, but he was still able to lean into Diavolo's hand.

The Demon Lord carefully pulled the exhausted demon into his lap, back to chest, and slowly rubbed his shoulders, gently coaxing Lucifer to relax into him. Lucifer was all to happy to oblige, letting out a soft sigh as he became nothing but putty in the King's hands.

Satisfied that Lucifer had had enough time to recuperate, Diavolo nudged the fallen angel out of his lap.

"Choose your position, my jewel." He said kindly, watching as Lucifer hurriedly crawled out of his lap and put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. Diavolo chuckled at his seriousness, taking the opportunity to deliver a resounding slap to his cute little ass, grinning as Lucifer yelped and then moaned from the impact. Lucifer looked back at him with a flushed face, and the demon lord only jeered back at him. 

Finally, Lucifer slowly put his face into a pillow, putting his slick-stained ass in the air and spreading the soft flesh to reveal his pulsing hole. Diavolo licked his lips, feeling his already hard cock twitch in interest, and complied to his jewels wishes. He positioned himself behind the smaller demon and finally freed his cock from the confines of his pants, rubbing it on Lucifer's wet hole and grinning as the fallen angel whined. He could no doubt feel the fat head trying to prod into his hole, though in this position he had no clue just what was to come.

Diavolo's cock was impressive even by demons standards. The length from base to tip was as much as Lucifer's forearm, and it was three inches wide at the base and didn't slim much at the tip. He had defined ridges, lined with gold as most of his body was, and there were small bumps- perfect for stimulating the entire passage he would be fucking. Then there was his knot, currently not swollen- and Diavolo couldn't help but drool at the thought of Lucifer's tight ass stretched open on his knot, plugged full with his cum and cock like he was meant for nothing else.

With that thought, Diavolo thrust in cruelly, relishing in Lucifer's pleasured scream as the demon was split open on just half of Diavolo's cock. This was, in part, the reason Lucifer needed to consume the aphrodisiacs. Diavolo had been so pleased with his precious little jewel when he'd made the decision on his own, but either way Diavolo would have coaxed a few into him. This stretch would be excruciatingly painful if Lucifer had gone in without those stimulants- and the last thing Diavolo wanted to do was cause Lucifer pain, especially not now at the precipice of such a delicate time.

Diavolo gently rubbed Lucifer's back, waiting until the loud whines died down. Lucifer was panting wetly into the pillow, hooded red eyes looking back at Diavolo, tongue peeking out of his swollen lips. He looked wrecked, and Diavolo loved him. His chest warmed with this love, and he couldn't help but give Lucifer the sweetest, goofiest smile he'd ever made. Lucifer returned it, and Diavolo felt the overwhelming need to lean forward and kiss him- so he did just that- while thrusting another two ridges into Lucifer's tight heat.

Lucifer screamed into Diavolo's mouth, getting so slick that it dripped down DIavolo's cock and onto his balls, only further aiding their endeavor. Diavolo pushed yet another ridge in, and this time when Lucifer screamed, he knew it was because he'd found his sweet spot.

"Aw, did my little jewel like it there? Should I do it again?" Diavolo cooed, not waiting for an answer before he thrust his cock in again, making sure to rub that spot just right. He did it again and again, rubbing that spot with his cock three times before pushing another ridge of his cock in again and again until he was completely seated inside of Lucifer, and Lucifer came for- what was it? The fifth time? The sixth? Both Lucifer an Diavolo had lost count, but that was okay.

Diavolo cooed with affection as he ground his cock into Lucifer's wet heat, not thrusting just yet to allow Lucifer the time to adjust- but with Lucifer begging him to move so sweetly like that, how could he refuse? So of course he immediately began pounding the soft flesh of Lucifer's ass, closing his eyes to cherish every sound that fell from those sinful lips. He was already so close to his orgasm, the show Lucifer had been putting on for him had not left him unaffected, of course. He just wanted to thrust with no abandon and no technique what so ever, full Lucifer up with his cum and listen to his moans, mark the fallen angel as his once and for all.

Wait.

He could do just that. Lucifer was already far gone from the aphrodisiacs... and Diavolo grinned. With no more mercy left in his bones, he thrust into Lucifer wildly, growls joining Lucifer's frantic moans, and Diavolo reached around to pump Lucifer's cock as he thrust, purring in wild satisfaction as the fallen angel came into his hand again. Lucifer whined and wailed from this orgasm, twitching and jerking from the oversensitivity, but Diavolo didn't stop. He knew that the fallen angel could take it, and take it well.

Diavolo felt himself getting close, oh so wonderfully close, and Lucifer clenched so perfectly around him-

"Lucifer, I'm cumming-" Was all the warning that the fallen angel got as Diavolo sank his fangs into the crook of Lucifer's neck, and the smaller demon gave one last screaming orgasm before collapsing completely, aphrodisiacs wearing off as Diavolo finally came, holding his fallen angel in a vice grip as he pounded his cum deeper and deeper into his wet heat. Lucifer sobbed as his poor hole was abused further, oversensitive shocks overwhelming him, and he could only squirm and sob in Diavolo's arms.

Lucifer barely even reacted when Diavolo's knot began to swell, whimpering as his poor hole was stretched impossibly further, now completely plugged as more and more semen poured into his hole.

Diavolo flopped onto his side, taking the exhausted little demon with him. Lucifer laughed softly as Diavolo wrapped strong arms around him. Lucifer's tummy was beginning to swell from the amount of cum still pouring into his hole, and Diavolo cooed as he rubbed the expanding skin. Lucifer snorted, likely too exhausted to protest Diavolo's gentle ministrations. That was fine with Diavolo- really, if Lucifer was asleep for this next part, it would be for the best.

Of course, the world had a funny way of working, so as soon as Diavolo felt that tell tale swelling in his cock, he locked Lucifer in and gave a gentle kiss to his sweaty cheek. He knew Lucifer had noticed as well when he let out a confused mewl, and then his eyes flew open in shock. He tried to squirm away at first, but quickly realized that he was trapped in Diavolo's embrace. The fallen angel could only mewl as the egg travelled through Diavolo's cock and finally deposited in his ass. Diavolo watched in satisfaction as egg after egg was pushed through his cock and implanted in Lucifer, swelling his belly more and more.

Lucifer looked so criminally sexy, stretched with his seed and spawn like this, soaked with sweat and cum, that it should be outlawed.

"Diavolo."

"Yes, my jewel?" Diavolo responds, forcing down a mischevious grin at Lucifer's tone.

"Did you mate me?" Lucifer asks, and he sounds so vulnerable, so soft, so quiet- humbled. 

"I did. Bred you too." 

"Oh." 

And that was all there was to it. Diavolo brought a blanket around and wrapped it around their sweat soaked forms, placing a final kiss on Lucifer's cheek as he watched the now-mated fallen angel drift off into slumber

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a reference for the peach bottle, so if you want it lmk and i'll post it.
> 
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
